


The Elf and the Flower Crown

by Iris_Reid92



Series: 30 Day Hobbit One Shot Challenge [22]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Random & Short, fem!Bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iris_Reid92/pseuds/Iris_Reid92
Summary: Random drabble that forced it's way out.





	The Elf and the Flower Crown

"No," Thranduil said as he made his way down from his thrown.

Belladonna Baggins stood at the bottom hands on her hips angry gaze quickly shifting to a sad and resigned.

"Alright...I shall meet you for the evening meal then shall I m'lord?" She asked her voice growing soft.

Thranduil looked up to see his intended walking away her head low and nearly gasped in shock she is usually so full of fire and life. She is what keeps him on his toes most of the time...well all the time if he were perfectly honest.

'What _did I do or say for her to look like that?'_ He thought as he followed her out into the hall.

"He wants to combine our cultures for the wedding and yet he won't even consider wearing it," Bella cried into her stepson's shoulder as he hugged her in comfort.

"Why ever not naneth?" Legolas said a bewildered look in his eye.

Bella sniffled and pulled away before saying, "I've asked him multiple times on many occasions. And for all he has been blatant denial of wearing it."

"It is for your wedding," Legolas said as if that held all the answers...which in the reality of the situation it does.

Bella nodded again and said, "You'll have to wear it in his stead dear."

Smiling sadly Billa pecked her stepson's cheek and made her way to the dining hall where she could hear Thorin and the company making themselves at home till the day of her wedding.

Legolas watched her leave with sad look in his eye and turned to his father a look of clear anger in his stance and eyes.

"You as a king need to be more than aware of the significance of certain traditions if you are marrying outside your own race. The crown means so much to her and you are disappointing her," Legolas said leaving no room for argument, "Should the dwarves corner you Adar...I will let them for the pain you are causing her."

With his piece said, Legolas followed the flow and lilt of Dwarven song to join his stepmother and company for dinner.

As predicted, the Dwarves cornered the Elven King none to happy to see the sad look on their burglar's face as she came to eat. And all made a point of taking her back to Erebor where she belongs amongst family instead of leaving her there where her intended has his head so far up his ass to not even consider the value her traditions. And as also predicted, Legolas held his ground and even threw in some other choice of words making his stance clear to all who were present.

Tauriel, who had decided to leave the Greenwood in exchange for stone when Kíli proposed to her, brought back memories to Thranduil which made him realize that she had been right. He had closed himself off to such a degree that he couldn't register much of anything emotionally speaking that didn't have to do with him and his immediate race.

 _'There is no love in you,'_ she had told him and she had been right.

The challenge now is how to open himself and his heart again to the world and it's surroundings after so long.

* * *

As Thranduil and Bella got ready for bed, Thranduil thought long and hard about the meaning of flower crowns and especially their meaning to Hobbits in particular.

As both parties got in bed Thranduil's concern grew as she turned away from him.

"Goodnight," Bella whispered as she seemed to shrink into herself.

Thranduil felt a twinge of hurt at not only her turning away but the clear insecurity and pain in her voice.

He was wilting his flower.

With a renewed sense of bravery he reached out and pulled her flush agains this chest ignoring the way she stiffened at his touch.

"Which flowers were you considering?" He asked as he began to play with one of her many copper colored curls.

"What?" she said leaning her back to his front as she relaxed.

"For the crown...which flowers are you considering," he said as he kissed her head.

"You...You'll wear it? Truly?" She asked turning to face him a stunned look on her face.

Thranduil's gaze and hardened face soften as he nodded as he pulled her close.

"I'm sorry tint," he said his voice as soft as silk.

Bella looked up at him and in a very Dwarven show of affection pulled his forehead down to hers.

"We will have to work on communication dear heart," She said a sweet lilt in her voice.

Thranduil nodded mutely and came to the silent conclusion that Bella was going to heal him in ways he didn't even realize he needed healing.

 


End file.
